Ingatkah?
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Setelah 28 tahun berpisah, Shuichi dan Hiroshi bertemu lagi dengan Fujisaki. Mereka tak pernah tahu kemana kartu nasib akan membawa mereka... Angst alert, RnR?


***dibuat dikala saia seharusnya kerja, di workshop dengan iringan lagu Wali dari laptopnya partner kerja -menatap Dreamweaver dan WAMP yang melambai2- #gakpenting #plak. Rewrite dari fic "Oboeteiru Kai?", fandom L'Arc~en~Ciel. Gravitation itu punya Maki Murakami, Link itu punya L'Arc~en~Ciel. Sedikit OOC. RnR anyone?***

_Tak peduli berapapun jauhnya raga kita terpisah  
>Hatimu dan hatiku akan terus terhubung,<br>dan terikat satu____sama lainnya  
>Apapun nasib yang menimpa kita nantinya,<br>aku bersumpah, ikatan itu takkan pernah lepas..._

Tokyo, Januari 2029

Jembatan Shibuya pagi itu selalu ramai, seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa pula, dua orang pria tua itu duduk-duduk di sebuah kafe, menatap hilir-mudik manusia yang datang dengan gaya berpakaiannya masing-masing.

"Nah, Hiro..." pria mungil berusia sekitar 50-an tahun itu menegur seorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin kita mengambil gambar untuk video klip "The Rage Beat" disini... Tak terasa, sudah lebih dari 30 tahun ya?". Nada bicaranya masih khas seperti dulu, penuh energi dan semangat hidup, walaupun tentu suaranya tak sekeras sewaktu ia masih muda.

"Yah, waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Shuichi". Hiroshi, temannya yang ia ajak bicara, menanggapi. "Dan rasanya baru saja kemarin kau menangis karena lirikmu diambil oleh Yuki di sini.."

Mereka ingat, pengambilan gambar untuk video klip pertamanya dilakukan di jalanan Shibuya, ketika tempat itu baru saja berkembang menjadi pusat mode Jepang. Dan Hiroshi tak mungkin melupakan airmata sahabatnya yang menangis karena liriknya dihina oleh seorang novelis kaliber - yang setelahnya akan menjadi pasangannya, seumur hidup.

Menyadari dirinya disindir secara halus, Shuichi menutup pembicaraan. "Ah, sudahlah. Cukup kita bernostalgia. Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Shuichi perlahan, sembari menepuk pundak Hiroshi. Hiroshi berdiri, dan membantu Shuichi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta, karena uang mereka hanya cukup untuk membayar ongkos kereta ekspres. Setelah Bad Luck, band yang mereka rintis, bubar 28 tahun lalu, dan pembayaran royaltinya ditahan, mereka praktis hidup dari tabungan mereka saja. Beruntung, hits mereka The Rage Beat dan Spicy Marmalade mendapat penghargaan platinum dan laku jutaan keping, sehingga uang itu cukup untuk sekedar hidup sederhana di sebuah rumah susun.

Awalnya Shuichi hidup bersama Yuki, namun setelah Yuki meninggal 20 tahun lalu, Shuichi memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Karena kehabisan uang dan tak lagi bisa mendapat pekerjaan, Shuichi akhirnya tinggal bersama Hiroshi sejak 5 tahun lalu. Hiroshi sendiri bercerai dengan Ayaka segera setelah mereka bubar.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berjalan kaki, Shuichi dan Hiroshi akhirnya sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta. Mereka segera naik ke kereta yang menuju ke daerah rumah mereka. Tak lama setelah mereka naik ke kereta, mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dari gerbong sebelah, diikuti dengan bunyi borgol.

"Spicy Marmalade, jibun no mama de..."

Seseorang mencoba mengamen di kereta itu, dan ditahan. Shuichi mengenali sosok yang tengah diseret borgol itu. "Nah, Hiro, ikutlah denganku membuntuti polisi itu!" ujar Shuichi pada Hiroshi, dengan nada memerintah. "Dan jangan lupa bawa dompetmu!"

Hiroshi menurut, dan mengikuti langkah Shuichi penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Shuichi membawanya ke kantor polisi, mengikuti seseorang yang tak dikenal dan baru saja ditahan itu.

"Permisi pak, orang ini dalam jaminan kami" ujar Shuichi perlahan pada polisi, begitu mereka tiba di kantor polisi. "Jika begitu, silakan bayar uang penebusan, dan tandatangani formulir ini" ujar seorang polisi lainnya memberikan formulir. Shuichi melirik Hiroshi, dan langsung dijawab dengan sebuah teriakan.

"Kau gila? Ini uang terakhir kita, untuk pembayaran sewa flat bulan depan!" ujar Hiroshi tegas. Shuichi menggeleng. "Hiroshi, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu".

Hiroshi menghela nafas, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen dari dompetnya. Polisi yang menyuruh mereka mengisi formulir mengambil uang dan formulir itu, kemudian segera melepaskan sang pengamen. Tak seorangpun dari mereka berkata-kata setelah itu. Sunyi.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menjamin saya" ujar sang pengamen, yang berusia tak jauh berbeda dari mereka, memecahkan kebisuan diantara mereka. Shuichi tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, tidak apa. Mari, ikut denganku ke flat kita..." ujarnya, sembari melirik Hiroshi.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju rumah susun yang disewa oleh Shuichi dan Hiroshi. Setibanya di sana, Hiroshi segera membuatkan teh dan suguhan untuk Shuichi dan pengamen itu, walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih sedikit kesal. Darimana ia akan mendapat uang untuk membayar sewa flat? Sang pemilik pasti akan marah-marah lagi.

Sembari membuat teh, Hiroshi mendengar percakapan Shuichi dan sang pengamen.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, saya akan bernyanyi sedikit... Tapi maaf kalau suaranya jelek, maklum, sudah tua..." ujar sang pengamen. "Mau pesan lagu apa?"

Shuichi tersenyum, dan memberikan selembar lirik lagu. "Ini?". "Ini sih, tidak perlu pakai lirik. Saya hafal", sang pengamen tertawa. Kemudian sang pengamen pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Tsumetai toki ga, yume nokosareru... Sono te wo naka ni uketomete... Negai kazoe, mezameta toki ni, yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru... Boku wo michibiku, kazukau shiruetto... Ah, maaf, saya tak kuat bernyanyi lagi..." Sang pengamen berhenti, dan sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

"Lho? Mengapa? Ada cerita dibalik lagu ini?" tanya Shuichi.

"Ini adalah lagu yang sering saya bawakan, bersama band saya, sampai keliling dunia malah. Namun setelah banyak hal terjadi, kami memutuskan untuk bubar... Eh, sekitar 20 atau 30 tahun lalu, dan royalti kami masih tertahan di produser. Teman band saya sudah kehilangan kontak dengan saya..." ujar sang pengamen.

Hiroshi yang tengah membawa teh tercekat sejenak di pintu dapur. Ternyata, ini yang ingin ditunjukkan Shuichi. Namun ia kembali menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan melangkah.

"Ah, tak mungkin"

Sementara itu, Shuichi mendekati sang pengamen, dan memeluknya. "Tak perlu sedih, cerita kami pun tak jauh berbeda, kok... Lagu inilah dulu yang membawa kami terkenal... Dan pembayaran royalti kami pun masih ditahan, hehehe"

Sang pengamen, dan Hiroshi yang sudah hampir tiba di ruang tamu tempat mereka berdua mengobrol, menganga mendengar pernyataan Shuichi. Rasa kesal di hati Hiroshi berganti dengan ekstasi yang tak terbendung.

"Jika benar, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman lama..." desisnya. Matanya mulai sedikit berair.

Kemudian, sang pengamen mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shuichi. "Shindo-kun! Shuichi Shindo! Aku Fujisaki!" ujarnya. Hiroshi yang mendengar itu segera berlari ke ruang tamu, sekedar untuk memverifikasi bahwa pengamen itu memang benar-benar Fujisaki. Hiroshi menatap sang pengamen, dan mencocokkannya dengan tanda fisik Fujisaki. Posturnya memang persis, hanya rambut hijau tuanya sudah sedikit memutih.

"Hiroshi-san!" teriak Fujisaki. Hiroshi mematung, matanya berkaca-kaca, tak lagi sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hiroshi membalas pelukan dari Fujisaki, memeluknya erat. Walaupun ia dulu tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan Fujisaki, perpisahan selama 28 tahun tentu membekaskan rindu, walau sedikit, bukan?

Selama Hiroshi memeluk Fujisaki, mereka tak berkata-kata. Sampai akhirnya Shuichi memecah kesunyian itu.

"Nah, Fujisaki, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Shuichi.

"Aku diajak ke Amerika oleh K-san, manajer kita dulu, ingat? Kami m-menikah disana, dan ia meninggal disana beberapa tahun lalu. Abunya disimpan di Jepang, sih, di dekat abu Tohma-san, pimpinan NG. Aku sendiri pulang dan menggelandang, karena aku tak punya tempat di sini... Aku mencoba mengontak Eiri Yuki, namun telepon dan emailku tak pernah dibalas. Padahal aku ingin bertemu kalian segera..." rentetan kata Fujisaki terdengar kontras dengan kesunyian barusan.

"Ah, Yuki sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu, makanya aku tinggal dengan Hiroshi. Kita kan sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja, hehehe" tawa Shuichi. "Hiroshi bercerai dengan Ayaka dua tahun setelah kita bubar, katanya karena tidak tahan dengan gosip yang mendera keluarga mereka..."

Mereka kemudian menceritakan kehidupan mereka masing-masing setelah puluhan tahun berpisah. Gelak tawa dan air mata silih berganti memenuhi ruangan kecil di flat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Shuichi melirik jam tangan tuanya.

"Sekarang belum terlalu sore, kok. Mau pergi ke tempat penyimpanan abu K-san? Aku lupa belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya saat kita bubar dulu. Dia kan sibuk memenuhi AK47-nya dengan peluru waktu itu, seakan ingin membunuh kita..." ujar Shuichi, sembari menahan tawanya.

"Ah, peluru itu sebenarnya untuk mencegah pers bertanya yang tidak-tidak, kok.. Baiklah. Tempatnya tak jauh kok. Dua prefektur dari sini. Kuil Nijigaoka" ujar Fujisaki.

"Nijigaoka? Bukankah akhirnya abu Yuki juga disimpan di sana?" tanya Hiroshi pada Shuichi. Shuichi mengangguk. "Abu Yuki juga disimpan disana. Aku akan mampir sekalian, hehe"

"Ongkos kalian aku yang bayar" Fujisaki melirik Hiroshi. "Itu kan uang terakhir kalian, ya?" ujarnya, sedikit meledek. "Hus!" wajah Hiroshi memerah.

Mereka akhirnya turun dari rumah susun, berjalan ke halte terdekat, dan masuk ke bus yang melewati Nijigaoka. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di kuil itu, dan segera mencari tempat abu K-san disimpan.

Hiroshi, Shuichi dan Fujisaki segera larut dalam doa dan tangis. Sebentar kemudian, mereka melangkah, dan menuju perabuan Yuki. Kali ini, Shuichi yang benar-benar menangis kehilangan. Wajar, diantara ketiga anggota Bad Luck, Shuichi-lah yang paling emosional. Ia larut dalam tangis, hingga tak menyadari bahwa langit mulai mendung.

"Sudahlah, Shuichi. Mari kita pulang" ujar Hiroshi pelan, sembari merengkuh bahu sahabatnya itu. Shuichi mengangguk, dan segera mengikuti langkah Hiroshi dan Fujisaki menuju pintu keluar.

Beberapa meter sebelum tiba di pintu keluar, Shuichi menemukan sebuah perabuan tinggi. Di perabuan itu terpatri tulisan "Ryuichi Sakuma, Nittle-Grasper. 1976-2016"

"M-mengapa? Padahal baru saja kemarin kita bernyanyi Shining Collection bersama!" Tangis Shuichi kembali pecah.

Kali ini, mereka paham. Nittle-Grasper adalah kawan mereka, rival mereka, semangat mereka saat dulu bekerja. Ketika mereka tahu bahwa Sakuma, vokalis Nittle-Grasper, juga sudah meninggal, mereka pun merasa amat kehilangan. Mereka terdiam di depan perabuan itu, dan mendoakan Sakuma dalam hati.

Setengah jam kemudian, Shuichi mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Hiroshi untuk pulang. "Ayo pulang" ujar Hiroshi pada Fujisaki. Fujisaki bangkit, dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar kuil.

"Diberitahukan bahwa hari ini kemungkinan besar akan terjadi badai yang cukup besar, harap tidak meninggalkan tempat tinggal anda" sebuah suara keluar dari speaker di bagian atas gapura kuil. Ramalan cuaca dari radio setempat.

"Ayo cepat pulang!" ujar Hiroshi. "Nanti kita terjebak badai".

Mereka kemudian menaiki bis yang menuju ke arah rumah mereka. Hujan deras mulai melanda. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benda jatuh yang amat keras, juga jeritan anak kecil dan wanita. Pengemudi bus kehilangan kendali atas busnya, dan bus itu jatuh ke sebuah jurang. Shuichi tak ingat itu semua, ia hanya bisa mengerangkan nama kedua sahabatnya.

"H-Hiro... F-Fuji-saki... Jangan pergi..."

Tokyo, 1 Februari 2029

Seluruh Jepang memberikan bela sungkawanya pada Bad Luck, yang tewas akibat kecelakaan bis. Media massa ramai memberitakan tragedi ini, dan karangan bunga memenuhi apartemen sederhana mereka yang kini tak bertuan.

Sebenarnya, mereka saat ini berbahagia, hanya bukan di gravitasi yang sama dengan semua manusia. Mereka berbahagia, di sebuah gravitasi keabadian, bersama orang-orang yang sudah mendahului mereka...


End file.
